The present invention relates to desk lamps, and relates more particularly to a lamp support assembly for desk lamps which holds the electric wire on the inside and, which can be conveniently adjusted to the desired angular position.
A variety of desk lamps have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Conventional desk lamps are commonly comprised of an upright post supported on a base to hold a lampshade and a lamp bulb (lamp tube) in the lampshade. These desk lamps have been gradually abandoned because the lamp bulb (lamp tube) cannot be adjusted to the desired angle or elevation. Nowadays, adjustable desk lamps have been intensively used. These adjustable desk lamps are commonly comprised of an adjustable supporting frame assembly having a mounting base at one end for fastening to a stand and a lamp holder at an opposite end for holding a lampshade and a lamp bulb (lamp tube) inside the lampshade. When installed, the electric wire is mounted around the adjustable supporting frame assembly on the outside. The adjustable supporting frame assembly can be adjusted vertically as well as horizontally. However, because the adjustable supporting frame assembly is comprised of two metal frame units pivotably connected together, the electric wire tends to be jammed in the connectors between the two frame units when the adjustable supporting frame assembly is adjusted, causing an electric leakage. In order to prevent an electric shock, a transformer may be installed to drop DC 110V/220V to 12V for transmitting to the lamp bulb (lamp tube) through the adjustable supporting frame assembly. However, the installation of the transformer greatly increases the weight and manufacturing cost of the adjustable supporting frame assembly.